


The Dust

by Berkeley



Category: Death Note, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Путешествие по миру Пыли совершенно безопасно и увлекательно, и я не знаю другого занятия, которое так удовлетворяет человеческое любопытство». (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Инсталляция.   
Франция. Марсель. Недалекое будущее.

 

В тихом переулке за аббатством Сен Виктор, где по традиции селятся либо выжившие из ума художники, либо эксцентричные писатели, в тени старинных зданий прячется небольшой дом из красного кирпича. Десять лет назад его выкупил у наследницы старого антиквара Рувье некто по фамилии Ватари. Таинственного покупателя не видели, а вот его машина, белоснежный ролс-ройс, несколько раз перегораживала узкую улицу, вынуждая поклонницу Зидана со страстью, столь не свойственной даме ее возраста, тыкать зонтиком в задние колеса автомобильного раритета. Познакомится с хозяином машины или хотя бы с шофером мадам Антуанете Беатриче фон Зогенхайнд так не удалось, зато со свойственной немцам педантичностью зоркая соседка начала сбор информации, дабы знать о противнике все. Увы, блицкриг закончился, так и не начавшись, ибо враг оказался хитер, скрытен и предпочитал держаться от приобретенной собственности как можно дальше. Тем временем мебель и прочая утварь бывших владельцев была упакована и вывезена под покровом ночи, а сам особняк опечатан подозрительными личностями неизвестного мадам ведомства, напоминавших ей актеров дешевого шпионского боевика. Дом вместе с садом медленно приходил в запустение, навещаемый по вечерам любопытными подростками и все той же Антуанетой, добровольно взявшей на себя миссию по спасению чужого урожая, потому как ну где же такое видано, чтобы яблоки - лучшие на ее памяти Гала - гнили прямо на глазах хозяйственной немки.   
Количество баночек с яблочным повидлом на кухонной полке неуклонно росло до тех пор, пока одним осенним вечером в дом напротив не въехали новые жильцы: молодой мужчина, настолько бледный и худой, что казался выходцем из Освенцима, с белокурым бойким карапузом, не слезающим с рук и тянущим в рот все, до чего дотягивались его цепкие ладошки, в том числе и очки с горбатого носа вездесущей соседки. Враждовать с ними добропорядочная немка сочла ниже своего достоинства, но когда ребенок подрос и превратился в ходячую притчу во языцах, то подарил заскучавшей к тому времени Антуанете давно ожидаемую войну, в связи с чем мадам и пребывала в своем лучшем настроении, пугая широкой улыбкой многочисленных родственников и внуков.   
Сегодня величайшему стратегу было не до домашних дел, ведь уже около десяти минут у вражеских ворот стоял мистер Совершенство в дорогом бежевом костюме - тройке с галстуком, начищенными до блеска туфлями и с кейсом, не укрывшемся от ястребиного взора мадам, - и это по такой жаре. Волосы, отливающие густым медовым оттенком, казались слегка влажными и были уложены в стильную мужскую стрижку, словно мужчина только недавно вышел из салона. Прищурившись, он пристально разглядывал распахнутые окна первого этажа, но в ворота не стучал и не звонил, застыв неподвижно, и, по мнению мадам, вел себя крайне подозрительно. А посему, поправив на вспотевшем лице очки-половинки и захватив из ящика в коридоре лопатку для прополки клубники, Антуанета отправилась на разведку.

В доме было тихо. У похожих на сторожевую башню часов, похрапывая, дремала толстая рыжая такса, изредка приоткрывая левый глаз и косясь на аквариум в гостиной, где в полумраке переливались оранжевыми чешуйками стайки тропических рыбок. Только стеклянные двери во внутренний дворик кто-то распахнул настежь, но и этот рукотворный сквозняк не спасал от жары. Сиреневые гардины вяло колыхались, подметая пушистыми концами пыль на эбеновом полу, в просветах между нитями мелькал сгорбленный силуэт. Сам хозяин особняка, одетый лишь в тонкую белую рубашку и шорты, и чем-то неуловимо напоминавший филина, устроился на бортике небольшого бассейна, опустив ноги в прохладную воду, время от времени болтая ими в собственное удовольствие, поджимая пальцы, изредка закидывая голову и, прищурив один глаз, рассматривая яркое полуденное солнце. Ладонь холодила небольшая стеклянная вазочка, в которой, судя по белой консистенции, было мороженное, кусочки шоколада, клубники и еще каких-то фруктов. Зачерпнув чайной ложечкой очередную порцию вредного, но от того не менее обожаемого лакомства, мужчина умиротворенно вздохнул и уже собирался предаться полуденной медитации, как где-то наверху что-то отчетливо грохнуло, вдребезги разбив блаженную тишину. За топотом каменных пяток по лестнице последовал вполне предсказуемый поток заковыристых ругательств с упоминанием крови Христа и задницы Аллаха, а заключительным аккордом послужил пронзительный скулеж слегка придавленной таксы. В воцарившейся какофонии хозяин особняка продолжил невозмутимо шлепать кончикам пальцев по поверхности воды, мысли его текли вяло и размерено:  
«Констатируем неоспоримый факт - мой крестник изволил встать. Причем до полудня, что происходит крайне редко, и значит, что-то важное случилось, точнее не что-то, а кто-то, но учтем следующие факторы:  
Фактор А. Сегодня воскресенье, на работу ему не надо. Он мог спать до вечера.   
Фактор В. Последний экзамен был позавчера, сессию он сдал, может не так, как я того хотел, но проходного бала вполне достаточно для зачисления в группу Хошикаге Кисаме и это хорошо, пользоваться на данном этапе своим именем мне бы не хотелось.  
Фактор С. Сакура уехала на каникулы к отцу, да и все его друзья сбежали подальше от жары. Пьяные пикники, несанкционированные погружения в пещеры и секс на пляже временно отложены. Что не может не радовать, девочке этот паршивец совершенно не подходит.  
Фактор D. Основной. Вчера он играл. Его нынешний статус требует проникновения в Коноху, стандартное задание занимает от семи часов реального времени, а регистрационная программа зафиксировала его профиль около четырех утра, так что вывод напрашивается сам собой – в городе его поджидал Аматерасу - только ему под силу досрочно вышвырнуть крестничка и из Конохи, и из Пыли».  
\- Коды для досрочного прохождения миссии от Цубагакуры я тебе не дам. И нет, Аматерасу также не знает кодов, зато отлично изучил все лазейки, поэтому он и обходит тебя раз за разом. Будь я на твоем месте, давно бы заманил засранца в подземный лабиринт под городом, надрал бы его задницу и попутно выполнил задание бога смерти Руюка. – не оборачиваясь, обращаясь к стоящему за его спиной подопечному, насмешливо протянул хозяин дома, помешивая ложечкой ледяное лакомство. Недовольный полуобнаженный парень в зеленых тренировочных штанах с торчащей из-под пояса оранжевой резинкой от трусов, босой и встрепанный, насмешливо фыркнул, лениво почесывая не по годам мускулистую грудь, блеснув на солнце скалящимся гербовым лисом массивной золотой печатки.  
\- На моем месте… – юное дарование нахально прищурилось, - то есть, представляя себя на моем месте, ты и слопал последнее мороженное в доме?! Мое мороженное, - возмущенно уточнил он, ткнув себя в грудь, дабы исключить любые возможные разногласия.  
Мужчина усмехнулся, когда рядом с ним плюхнулись и прямо из рук вырвали заветную вазочку с десертом. Косясь хитрым голубым глазом из-под выгоревшей на солнце челки, крестник пихнул его плечом и растянул губы в широкой белозубой улыбке.  
\- Наруто, - и хотя совиные глаза опекуна смеялись, это не помешало ему почти на автомате моментально ткнуть племянника локтем в правый бок, а затем и в солнечное сплетение, профессионально перехватывая скользкую вазочку.  
-Рюдзаки, - надрывно прокашлял крестник, - ты самый говеный опекун! – обвиняющий палец уперся ему в грудь. – Мой папаша наверняка рехнулся, когда писал завещание.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю - лениво усмехнулся Рюдзаки, отправляя в рот остатки мороженного. - Дыши, Наруто, глубже, будет не так больно, – ласково посоветовал он, и снисходительно похлопал подопечного по плечам, с удивлением отмечая, как его руку ловко перехватили и, больно вывернув, умело завели ему за спину, а затем чувствительным пинком пониже спины спихнули в бассейн с ледяной водой. - Шире размах, Рю, – заботливо посоветовали с суши.  
От резкого перепада температур перехватило дыхание, но к моменту, когда вынырнувший на поверхность, возмущенный, мокрый, похожий на выхухоль Рюдзаки собрался было показать, кто тут в доме хозяин, события в очередной раз встали с ног на голову. Неизвестный гость - плечистая фигура в бежевом костюме - непонятно откуда взявшийся на бортике его собственного бассейна, заломил крестнику руки, повалил на землю и, прижав коленом, ткнул парня носом в белую плитку бортика.  
Наруто забился, вскрикнул, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться из жесткого захвата, но пальцы в перчатках только сильнее сжали шею, полностью перекрывая воздух, и почти сразу отпустили, перехватив за волосы на затылке, а в следующую секунду парня крепко приложили головой о бетонный бортик, только босые ноги бессильно засучили по белой плитке. Тело выгнулось натянутой струной, под загорелой кожей набухли вены, голубые глаза закатились, Наруто захрипел. Последнее, что он услышал перед тем, как отключится, был сухой, на удивление официальный голос напавшего бандита:  
\- Узумаки Наруто, вы задержаны за взлом секретной базы данных и загрузку вируса в систему Пыли… Блеснувший на солнце табельный ствол Карателя он уже не увидел.


	2. Уровень первый. Сбор героев или уток по осени считают

Оскверняя семейный склеп вампира, не забывай о вежливости.   
Легендарный охотник - Хатаке Какаши.

Пять часов до…

Коноха начиналась с дороги, хорошей и добротной, мощенной серым булыжником и верстовыми столбами через каждый километр пути. Наруто натянул меховой капюшон на голову, попутно пнув удачно подвернувшийся под ноги камешек. Отлетев на несколько шагов, он срикошетил о подножие каменного постамента и царапнул острыми гранями кожу на мыске черного ботинка. Узумаки резко обернулся и удивленно присвистнул, такого он еще не видел. Кланы Ходящих по ночам всегда питали слабость к излишней театральности, но тут… древняя магия вампиров заставила увязнуть в воздухе живую пантеру. Готовый к прыжку, с распахнутой в беззвучном рыке пастью, опасно сузив карминовые глаза с тремя зрачками в каждом, зверь в упор смотрел на пришельца в зимнем плаще с лисьим воротником. Неактивная пентаграмма на лобастой голове то вспыхивала, то гасла, но просыпаться и нападать гвенвивар пока не собирался.  
-Сукин ж ты сын, - от всей души помянул старого хрыча Узумаки, заставляя себя повернуться спиной к пантере и сделать первый шаг, кожей чувствуя на себе пронзительный взгляд твари, готовой в любую секунду ожить и порвать ему глотку.  
\- Один, - начинает он отсчет и плавным движением распахивает плащ на груди.  
\- Два, - пальцы в черных перчатках уверенно ложатся на перевязь с ножами. - Три, - скользят чуть ниже, - четыре, - и подцепляют скрытую от чужих глаз леску.  
\- Пять, - губы сами по себе растягиваются в мрачную усмешку. Смертоносное оружие в руках подрагивает, ждет …- шесть, - ботинок на секунду замирает в нескольких миллиметрах от земли, а сам парень как-то резко подтягивается, под кожей перестраиваются ткани, мускулы, отзываясь легкими уколами в кончиках пальцев. Но позади тихо: ни шороха, ни отзвуков, только мерный гул цикад и его рваное дыхание в густом как кисель ожидании.  
\- Семь, - облегченно выдыхает он и осторожно отпускает подрагивающую леску, поздравляя себя с успешно проваленной миссией - о его прибытии хозяин гвенвивар уже знает, а значит и о тайном проникновении в город можно благополучно забыть. Осталось только решить, какую часть тела откромсать старому пройдохе, всучившему ему испорченный свиток. Если бы не хронические проблемы с деньгами, Узумаки даже под дулом пистолета не стал бы покупать краденые товары у Джирайи, частенько попадая по их милости в нелепые и опасные ситуации. Вот как два месяца назад, когда старик продал телепортатор со смещенным углом и вместо вожделенного орчьего кабака Наруто, пролетев на несколько метров дальше, оказался в клетке со снежным барсом. На щеках до сих пор остались тонкие белые шрамы, как подарок от взбесившейся кошки.  
«Интересно, это месть за ту цыпочку, которой я рассказал о гнойных чириях на его заднице, или извращенец просто всучил мне первый попавшийся навигатор, чтобы я поскорее свалил? - Наруто рассеянно потер нос, теряясь в догадках, - Жаль, свиток сгорел, а старикан стопроцентно отмажется, впрочем, как всегда», - Узумаки усмехнулся, вновь вспоминая снежного барса, а потом махнул рукой, у него было о чем подумать.   
Небо над головой медленно светлело, а за верхушками сосен сторожевого леса угадывались готические башни недоступного сейчас города. Как и в любом вампирском поселении, жизнь здесь начиналась с последним лучом закатного солнца и длилась ровно до восхода, и если кто-то на собственную голову не успевал покинуть Коноху до назначенного срока, то уже через пару часов его окоченевшее тело находили с разодранной глоткой. Где бы он ни прятался и какими бы силами не обладал, это ничего не меняло - каждого из таких незваных гостей ждала смерть, а стража уже привычно оттаскивала очередной раздувшийся труп от эльфийского колодца на главной площади. Правящий городом клан Хьюга расправлялся с нарушителями с особой жестокостью, а завтра и Наруто самому предстояло узнать пределы вампирского милосердия. А пока, загасив чакру до минимума, он направился в единственное место, где надеялся скоротать время до заката, пока городская стража не откроет ворота для посетителей.   
Дверь в бар протяжно заскрипела, когда парень пнул ее ногой, брезгуя дотрагиваться до позеленевшей ручки. Вряд ли Карин не хватало времени ее починить, зная нрав хозяйки, Узумаки не сомневался, что той просто нравилось доставать многочисленных посетителей всеми доступными способами, и скрипящая дверь была из их числа.  
Посвистывая себе под нос, спрятав руки в карманы и с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам, Наруто констатировал печальную истину - с его последнего посещения ничего не изменилось, бар как был, так и остался грязной помойкой с низким потолком и бесконечно длинной стойкой, разделяющей зал на две части. В одной курили и играли в карты под зорким взглядом голема - охранника, готового в любой момент выкинуть того, кто решился бы смухлевать, во второй с усердием надирались сомнительным пойлом, которое разносил на большом подносе молодой черт, облаченный в желтую безрукавку с ярким синим шарфом, повязанным на манер пиратского платка. Лавируя между столов, он успевал перекинуться парочкой крепких словечек с недовольными долгим ожиданиям клиентами, пофлиртовать с группой несовершеннолетних ведьмочек и стащить кошелек у клюющего носом гнома- северянина. Так что незаметно подставленная расшалившемуся бесу подножка – была лишь данью врожденному чувству справедливости Узумаки, а вовсе не любовью к публичным представлениям. Неожиданно погребенный под лавиной тарелок и кружек, черт богохульствовал столь самозабвенно, что не заметил ни сморщенные носики ведьм, ни очнувшегося гнома, мигом обнаружившего пропажу кошелька. Взвывший диким зверем, северянин безошибочно определил вора и вцепившись горе-официанту в вихры, мигом вздернул того с пола, да так, что только кончики ковбойских сапог сиротливо заболтались в воздухе.

-Ты, - дыша перегаром в лицо, обвинил он беса, тыча толстым грязным пальцем в желтую безрукавку.  
-Я,- довольно мяукнул черт и, скорчив рожу, вспыхнул алым пламенем, распадаясь бисером ярких огней. Гном, никак не ожидавший такого поворота событий, низко взвыв, схватился за голову, чем очень порадовал окружающих, дав понять, что в его похищенном бесом кошельке было нечто большее, чем просто медяки. Узумаки хохотнул и встретился взглядом с хозяйкой: высокая, статная, с небрежно заколотыми на затылке волосами, в своей прозрачной бирюзовой тунике она больше походила на эльфа, чем на то существо, которым являлась. Как обычно Карин стояла за стойкой, обслуживая посетителей, надзирая за порядком и нетерпеливо постукивая длинными ногтями по гладкой поверхности дубовой стойки, оставляя на ней глубокие царапины. Узумаки мимолетно посочувствовал невинно страдающему дереву и пошел нарочито медленно, рисуясь, чувствуя на себе призывный взгляд и исходящее от красавицы возбуждение. В ответ на откровенную реакцию его собственная чакра жарко полыхнула, окрашивая голубые глаза в дикий золотой цвет. Тем временем, привычно играя на публику хозяйка картинным жестом извлекла из-под полы початую бутылку с прозрачным как слеза напитком и подкинула ее вверх. На мгновение вспыхнув в свете газовых шаров бутылка перевернулась в воздухе, стремительно падая обратно. Под одобрительный гул местных выпивох, Карин плавно перехватила ее за горлышко у самого края стойки, выдернула пробку и плеснула немного в две непонятно откуда взявшихся стекляшки. Расчетливо нагнувшись, чтобы мелькнуть красивой полной грудью, и не сводя бесовских глаз с Наруто, красавица дохнула в стакан и… прозрачная жидкость окрасилась в густой багровый цвет. Усмехнувшись, хозяйка протянула Узумаки зачарованное пойло, с улыбкой наблюдая как тот, по-детски сморщив нос, залпом проглатывает содержимое. Хлопнув на стол стакан, гость хитро прищурился, уголки его губ заметно подрагивали, словно тот из последних сил давил широкую усмешку. Резко наклонившись, он по-хозяйски сгреб упрямую красотку в фирменном Узумачьем приветствии. Несолидно пискнув, Карин попыталась вырваться, да где там, крепко облапав, ее только подтянули ближе, дабы счастливо вздохнув, уткнуться носом в низкое декольте, откровенно наплевав на обалдевших зрителей.  
В воцарившейся тишине кто-то громко икнул, но ожидаемого всем мордобоя не случилось. Хозяйка задумчиво смотрела на светлую макушку, было в юном паршивце нечто несвойственное ни одному демону, отчего при всех его выходках в ней просыпался напрочь отсутствующий материнский инстинкт.

-Кьюби, - мурлыкающий голос соблазнительницы обещал немедленную кастрацию владельцу шаловливо шарящих конечностей. 

\- Привет, сестренка, - смеющиеся голубые глаза и счастливая, искренняя улыбка действовали вернее любого заклинания, и Карин с ужасом поймала себя на том, что улыбается в ответ.   
\- Убью!

\- И лишишь себя такого удовольствия? - мерзавец веселился, но почему-то его глупые шуточки совсем не обижали, - тогда или охота - и кто знает, какое страшилище тебе там подвернется, или запретная любовь, - на физиономии нахала нарисовалось такое концентрированное понимание, что у демоницы руки зачесались его пристукнуть, - твой собственный голем.

-Ублюдок, - взбешенная Карин попыталась оторвать поганцу что-нибудь ненужное или хотя бы вырваться из захвата, но ее вновь мягко перехватывают, и они встречаются взглядами. Нет больше голубых смеющихся, серьезный взгляд золотистых глаз невозможно выдержать - и ты уже отвечаешь.  
\- Как давно Конохомару околачивается в твоем баре? - мягко спрашивает Наруто, - То, что из-за контракта на душу старшего Хьюги ты вынуждена торчать здесь добрую сотню лет, я уже знаю, но ведь бесенок выбрался из пекла не только для того, чтобы навестить тебя. 

Она поджимает губы, упрямо тянет паузу - все это бесполезно - чужая воля ломает ее преграды, проникает, идет глубже, узнает и снова ломает.  
Сопротивляться бесполезно, вот только сдаваться ее не учили и Карин устало моргает:   
\- Кьюби, каждый волен прийти в мой бар, а в последнее время у людей просто нет выбора, - решаясь на компромисс, устало выдыхает демоница. Это не то, о чем ее спрашивают, но достаточно близко.

-В смысле нет выбора? – Наруто отмечает уловку, но пока не давит, ему и правда интересно.  
\- А смысл в том, что сейчас все навигаторы на Коноху искажают конечные данные прыжка и отправляют гостей прямиком к дальней границе, где координаторы установили стража крови.  
Узумаки задумчиво хмурится и разжимает стальные объятия, выпуская упрямую хозяйку на свободу. Та поспешно, пока Кьюби не передумал, ретируется за стойку и, наполнив пузатый стакан зачарованным напитком, жадно выпивает, обжигая горло и проясняя голову.  
Закинув руки за голову и водрузив ноги в грязных ботинках на блестящую стойку в опасной близи от початой бутылки, Наруто молчит, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям, что-то прикидывая и тихонько насвистывая себе под нос.  
\- Слушай, а как же те, кто идут в соседние деревни через Коноху? 

\- А мне откуда знать, – больше по привычке огрызается встрепанная Карин, тоскливо понимая, что разговор их только начался, и упертый Кьюби не успокоится, пока не вытряхнет из нее все, что его интересует. 

-И тебе что, совсем не любопытно? – не верит Узумаки, разрешая раздраженной демонице спихнуть его ноги со стойки.

-Нет, - глухо рявкает упомянутая красавица, жестом заправского фокусника извлекая из заднего кармана не слишком чистое полотенце и принимаясь старательно размазывать грязь по стойке. 

Наруто же спокойно не сиделось, поерзав на неудобном табурете, он вскочил, подтянул к себе еще один стул и, привычно игнорируя убийственные взгляды Карин, пристроил пострадавшие конечности на несчастный предмет мебели. Подперев лохматую голову и дунув на длинную челку, препятствующую ему беззастенчиво разглядывать протирающую стойку недовольную хозяюшку, он наконец нетерпеливо тянет:  
-Ну…- золотистые глаза искрились азартом, и Карин вдруг подумалось, что симпатичней этого развязного Кьюби она, пожалуй, никого и не встречала, особенно когда тот улыбался, вот как сейчас.   
– И, - подталкивает собеседницу в интересующем его направлении Наруто, изнывая от любопытства.  
Карин попыталась собраться с мыслями, но под внимательным взглядом золотистых глаз промелькнувшая в ее голове занятная идея так и не смогла оформиться в нечто связное.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнула она, отбрасывая тряпку и признавая поражение. В конце концов, происходящее в городе не нравилось и ей. Оглянувшись по сторонам в поисках лишней пары ушей и не заметив никого подозрительного, кроме мирно посапывающего в углу посетителя в видавшей виды шляпе, хозяйка заведения принялась неохотно рассказывать:   
\- В общем, ходит слух, дескать, младшая Хьюга наотрез отказалась охотиться, бред бредом, если бы недели три назад не заявился ко мне Гаара с очень интересным договором на душу, - Карин немного помолчала, - и угадай на чью. Думаю, девчонка докричалась все-таки до Пекла, раз прислали Сабаку, – Узумаки недоверчиво покачал головой, явно провоцируя рассказчицу, за что немедленно и поплатился. Смахнув его стакан с очередной порцией искрящегося нечто на пол, хозяйка грозно оскалилась:  
\- Может я и в изгнании, но кое-что пока еще при мне.  
В гневе Карин частенько забавно оговаривалась, но редко кто осмеливался ей на это указывать. Суицидальными комплексами посетители бара страдали редко и, как правило, недолго.  
\- Значит, докричалась она до Пекла, - мысленно посетовав на недалекость демона и успокоившись, хозяйка продолжила свой невероятный рассказ: - Только вот Хьюга почему-то не пускает Сабаку в город. Так что Гаара сидит тут сиднем, но к людям не пристает, ведет себя вполне прилично – самой не верится, - искренне пожаловалась демоница, - напьется и сразу спать, а три дня назад через портал прибыла его семейка. Так что затишье тут ненадолго, сам понимаешь, да только вот что, Кьюби, – ухватив Наруто за ворот плаща и притянув поближе, Карин зашептала так тихо, что ему пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать хоть что-то, - тот гвенвивар установили аккурат четыре недели назад, и ровно столько же не работают навигационные свитки, так что ты первый демон, которого пропустила это чертова, прости отец за богохульство, зверюга за все это время.

-Стоп, - Наруто с легкостью вывернулся из хватки, - Тогда как Сабаку и Конохомару сюда попали? 

Карин сморщилась и нехотя призналась:  
\- А у Третьего постоянный портал в подвале моего бара, вот и шляются все кому ни лень, в конец достали. Послушай, – добавила она нехотя, словно бы через силу. Карин редко беспокоило что-либо помимо собственных проблем, но сейчас, похоже, был тот самый редкий случай. - Чтобы ни привело тебя в Коноху, отложи, забудь о нем, пока ситуация не прояснится. - Хозяйка заведения задумчиво прикусила длинный алый ноготь, - ну или дождись Гаару с его чокнутой семейкой. Они, конечно, те еще психи, но в город одному тебе лучше не ходить…- и подавилась словами, когда Узумаки рассеянно погладил ее по руке, заставив демоницу раздраженно зашипеть, отдергивая локоть.   
Похоже, что в кои-то веки Кьюби решил прислушаться к разумному совету, но тут гость поднялся со стула и, мягко улыбнувшись, в очередной раз сумел ее удивить:  
\- Спасибо, Карин, - голубые глаза нахально сверкнули, - но у меня нет времени, да и Гаара вряд ли станет помогать. Увидимся, - и, махнув рукой на прощанье, он направился к выходу из бара, заставив возмущенную хозяйку опасно сверкнуть клыками. Глухо рыкнув нечто невнятное, но явно нецензурное, той ничего не оставалось, как до краев наполнить очередную стопку.   
«Не спиться бы», - и Карин залпом осушила содержимое. Дверь протяжно заскрипела, впуская в бар очередных гостей. Тяжело вздохнув, хозяйка отбросила тревожащие ее мысли и убрала бутылку от греха подальше, попутно отмечая, что в углу стало посвободней - спавший там до этого клиент наконец убрался.   
*

Вытащив из прически тонкую серебряную шпильку и поудобнее подоткнув подол шикарного вечернего платья, Ино опустилась на колени перед заветной дверью, аккуратно вводя ловкими пальцами самодельную отмычку в замочную скважину. Но то ли запирающий механизм был с сюрпризом, то ли девушка растеряла все свои прошлые умения, а чертов замок и не думал поддаваться. Дело осложнялось еще и тем, что внизу в большой зале собрались затянутые в атлас и шелк представители самых влиятельных семей Конохи, чтобы поздравить с наступившим совершеннолетием юную Хьюгу Ханаби.   
Белокурая красавица сильно нервничала, не приведи Господь Неджи по каким-то причинам оставить гостей и обнаружить ее за взломом собственного кабинета. На лбу выступила капелька пота, опровергая один из известных мифов, что вампиры не потеют. Ино насмешливо фыркнула, она обожала шокировать семью своего будущего супруга, заботливо поясняя, что « А еще мы никогда не посещаем уборные, спим в гробах и шляемся исключительно по спальням прекрасных девственников».  
-Давай же, миленький, – отбросив липнущие к горящим щекам пряди, она вводит отмычку чуть глубже, осторожно поворачивая ее то вправо, то влево, пытаясь подцепить железный штырь. Безрезультатно. Чертова штуковина и не думает сдаваться, зато в конце коридора девушка ясно слышит чьи-то осторожные шаги. Ино пытается придумать хоть какое-то связное объяснение своему поступку, когда раздается чуть слышный вожделенный щелчок. Высунув от волнения кончик раздвоенного языка, девушка повернула ручку и тенью проскользнула внутрь.  
– Ну наконец-то, - облегченно выдыхая, она прислоняется спиной к двери и настороженно слушает старинный особняк, но что удивительно, ни спугнувших ее шагов, ни иных подозрительных шорохов как не бывало. – Пронесло.  
« Удача все еще при мне», - мурлыкая под нос, девушка рассматривает кабинет.  
Скудный свет от уличных фонарей полосками пробивался через узкие щели зашторенных портьер, выхватывая из вязкой полутьмы расплывчатые очертания стеллажей, письменного стола и двух кресел. Блондинка, сделав пируэт, совершенно неизящно опускается в одно из них, утопая в нижней юбке и, довольно цокая языком, рассматривает свой собственный портрет над камином, порой счастливо вздыхает, как вдруг странный шорох за спиной заставляет ее вскочить. За яркой ширмой, скрывающей восточный угол комнаты, точно кто-то есть, она слышит чужое прерывистое дыхание и биение сердца, и запах…чем ближе она подходит, тем явственней он становится: сладкий, тонкий и отчего-то знакомый. Схожий аромат витал в мастерской отца, известного парфюмера, но в кабинете Хьюги, куда доступ был запрещен даже ей, так пахнуть не должно, если только Неджи не хотел скрыть особую гостью…  
Не оформившиеся до конца подозрения приносят невыносимую боль и кровь ударяет в голову, за секунду превращая ранее счастливую невесту в беснующуюся фурию. Подлетев к ширме, она с такой силой дергает ее за край, что шаткая конструкция кренится вперед и с грохотом заваливается прямо на нее. Ино шипит, злится, и, потеряв прежний аристократический лоск, на карачках выбирается из-под проклятой мебели, готовая порвать соперницу в клочья, но в нескольких метрах от нее, привязанная к стулу и с кляпом во рту сидит вовсе не роковая красотка, а непонятно откуда взявшаяся Хината, да еще и в одном нижнем белье. Она удивленно таращится на Ино и сдавленно мычит, отчаянно пытаясь что - то сказать.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? – недоуменно спрашивает блондинка, напрочь позабыв, как сама минутой ранее вскрыла кабинет жениха, - и почему…- но закончить фразу так и не успевает, внезапно отделившаяся от стены тень выверенным ударом по шее отправляет горе-взломщицу в нокаут.  
Ино… Хината с горечью созерцала свой единственный, упущенный шанс. Если бы взгляды убивали, то сумасшедший, поднявший руку на невесту ее брата, давно лежал бы мертвым, а не стоял над ней, с интересом изучая замысловатые клановые татуировки на обнаженных плечах вечно ехидной блондинки. Обманутые ее кротким видом, Хинате часто отказывали в твердости и силе духа, впрочем, в особняке Эржебет глупцы не задерживались. Белая леди клана была сердцем семьи, уравновешивая излишне педантичного, склонного к бескомпромиссным, а подчас и жестоким решениям Неджи, и вспыльчивую бунтарку Ханаби, обладая редким даже среди вампиров даром - «памятью крови» - уникальной способностью черпать знания и опыт, накопленные ушедшими в небытие предками.   
«Вот только пользы от него», – Хината устало прикрывает глаза, - особенно ночью, когда в спальню вламывается псих и не реагируя на крики и удары, деловито связывает, используя в качестве кляпа твои же чулки, закидывает на плечо и с невозмутимым видом, как какой-то тюк, тащит куда-то прочь. Магия на него не действует, и впервые в жизни Хината чувствует себя по-настоящему беспомощной. Свисая вниз головой много не увидишь, особенно если волосы плотно закрывают обзор, разве что ковровые дорожки на полу, да ноги похитителя в кожаных штанах и заляпанных ботфортах. А потом они останавливаются у запертой двери хорошо знакомого ей кабинета, и Хината совершенно забывает о собственных страхах, смытых ледяной яростью, когда наемник, нашарив свободной рукой в кармане ключ, преспокойно открывает запретную дверь.  
Кто бы ни был этот нахальный чужак и какой бы магией и запретными искусствами он не владел, он будет уничтожен. И он, и те предатели, что провели его сквозь охранные заклятья и передали ему ключ. 

Она не сводит с него глаз, прожигая взглядом спину, выискивая хоть какую-то зацепку - тщетно. С виду обычный человек: высокий рост, копна нечесаных угольных волос смешно встопорщенных на затылке, то ли потому, что хозяин принципиально не мыл голову, то ли не признавал расчески. Типичный охотник за реликвиями в их коротком сером, подбитым черным мехом выдры плаще и штанах дешевой кожи. Видавшая еще зарю этого мира, обтрепанная по краям шляпа болталась за спиной. Казалось бы, куда уж проще – обвешанный амулетами, задумавший месть вампирам, обратившим его жену, сестру, дочь и прочих родственников по тому же списку, смертник, решил свершить акт воздаяния, отправив кровососущих тварей в бездну… если бы не глаза пришельца, багряные, лишенные зрачков, и «память крови» что-то слабо шепчет, пытаясь дотянуться до Хинаты, предупредить…  
-Понравился? – охотник не спеша идет к Хинате, вставая за спиной. Она слышит его ровное дыхание, пока чужые пальцы умело собирают ее распущенные волосы в узел, внезапно больно дергая. Холодный воздух леденит лишенную привычного тепла шею. – Что, нет? Тогда продолжим, - ласковый насмешливый шепот и сильная ладонь уже давит на затылок, заставляя наклониться. Что-то острое царапает кожу там, где начертана клановая татуировка. - Прости, - Хината его не слышит, собирая чакру для удара, но чужак опережает ее на долю секунды, одним резким движением вгоняя тонкую иглу четко между третьим и четвертым позвонком.  
Слепящая боль накрывает мгновенно, стирая видимый мир до жгучей белизны. Сердце сходит с ума где-то под горлом и наружу рвется полузвериный вопль. Ей не хватает воздуха, и она захлебывается криками, совершенно не осознавая, не чувствуя, как ее дрожащее тело обхватывают за плечи и прижимают к себе так нежно, словно у пытающего ее охотника внезапно прорезалась совесть и он пытается унять причиненную самим же боль.  
– Тсс, - успокаивающе шепчут ей в волосы. А черная кровь вампира пузырится, чуть различимо шипя, и медленно стекает по покрытой липкой испариной коже, пачкая руку в черной перчатке. - Потерпи немного, - уговаривают ее и вводят иглу еще глубже в плоть, задевая нервные окончания. Багряная струйка становится чуть гуще, маслянистым пятном скрывает под собой татуировку на шее, и тогда он склоняется над раной, слизывая вязкую влагу. Есть только боль и Хината выгибается, всхлипывая, дрожит в чужих руках. Охотник знает, что в этот момент миллионы острых коготков, вонзающихся в плоть, продолжают рвать ее изнутри. Границы привычного мира искажаются, вампирша уже не контролирует свое сознание, падает последний защитный барьер и серая тень скользит по краю чужого внутреннего мира.  
\- Ну вот и все, – равнодушный голос возвращает ее в знакомый кабинет. Чьи-то пальцы невесомо проводят по волосам. Объятие распадается и Хината с удивлением понимает, все это время он крепко держал ее. А сейчас, отбросив в сторону, как ненужный хлам, уверенно идет к незаметной нише в глубине кабинета.  
Осознание собственной ошибки ударяет почти наотмашь, и ей остается только бессильно сжимать кулаки.  
Охотник использовал ее кровь, вошел в ее сознание и теперь без проблем найдет вход в хранилище Неджи.   
Знакомый грудной голос приходит как всегда внезапно, и волоски на коже встают дыбом, а кровь бьется в висках тревожными молоточками.  
«- …не человек, – кажется, она все еще способна услышать зов предков, – но и не демон. Потерянный потомок тех, кому раньше принадлежала Коноха. Эльф, и теперь ты знаешь, как поступить».   
Сердце в груди Хинаты колотится неровно, чуть медленнее, чем обычно, фиалковые глаза выцветают и мир предстает в странном черно-белом спектре. Тонкая ниточка зова тянется далеко за пределы города, туда, где спит под чужим заклятием гвенвивар. Карминовые глаза зверя вспыхивают ярким светом, и пантера срывается с места, исчезая в сгущающейся темноте.

*   
На сей раз проникнуть в особняк Эржебет не составило ни малейшего труда. Как бы это дико не звучало, учитывая знаменитую паранойю вампиров во всем, что касается их личной безопасности, но все сторожевые заклятие были отключены или неактивны, так что демон просто вошел с черного входа, мимоходом оглушив излишне любопытного дворецкого. Затащив упыря в кладовку и стащив с полки грушу, Наруто осторожно поднялся по скрипящей винтовой лестнице на самый вверх, благоразумно решив следовать своему первоначальному плану. В свой прошлый визит он нос к носу столкнулся с маниакально бдительными охранниками Хьюги, едва перелез через высокий забор, сплошной стеной окружавшей особняк. Краткое объяснение, почему ему не стоит являться в гости без приглашения, было крайне доходчивым и на редкость болезненным даже для демона с хваленой регенерацией.   
Но, похоже, что сегодня удача решила его побаловать, - Узумаки с трудом подавил восторженный свист – зарываться все же не стоило – да и о причинах такого фарта догадаться совсем не трудно - все дело в зачарованном пойле Карин. Кстати, надо будет ее отблагодарить. Кьюби тихонько замурлыкал, прикинув варианты. Квинтэссенция удачи, штука фантастически дорогая, и как он всегда считал – совершенно бесполезная. В голове приятно звенело, и Наруто довольно потянулся, задумчиво хрустнув сочной грушей, надо было поспешить, пока хмель вместе с удачей не выветрились. Так и не выпустив грушу изо рта, Кьюби играючи сорвал с петель хлипкий замок на неприметной маленькой дверце в конце лестницы. Согласно вампирским понятиям о приличном чердаке, под крышей у Хьюги Неджи обитали пауки, летучие мыши… а может и чего похуже, - Наруто осторожно перепрыгнул через неприятно свежую кучку помета, почти сразу же оскальзываясь в соседней. Так философски пошкрябав подошвой о какую-то рухлядь, Узумаки задумался. «Если верить плану, где-то здесь должен быть выход на крышу»,- почесав за ухом, он задумчиво рассматривал балки над головой. Писклявых летучих тварей не наблюдалось, зато в углу, где пряталась колченогая стремянка, было нечто похожее на дверь. В очередной раз восхитившись собственной удаче, довольно ухмылявшийся Кьюби выбрался на крышу под порывы ледяного ветра, в компанию позеленевшей, нагло скалящейся горгульи.  
\- Вот же уродство, - оценил он архитектурные изыски клана Хьюга, прицельно запустив огрызком в пасть бронзовой статуи. – Ну надо же, попал, - порадовался демон, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Не теряя времени, ночной взломщик уселся у подножия одной из статуй и развернул загодя приобретенную им схему дома. Нужная ему комната находилась на четвертом этаже в восточном крыле здания, помеченная жирным красным крестом. Ветер трепал бумагу, тщась выдрать ее из рук, но Кьюби лишь тихонько насвистывал, прикидывая варианты отхода, а потом, усмехнувшись каким-то своим мыслям, он осторожно свернул карту и, спрятав ее в нагрудный карман, приступил к делу. Стоило поторопиться, пока зелье еще действовало. Пару раз дернув крепление на лапе горгульи, Наруто посчитал его условно годным. «Сейчас или никогда», - Узумаки подтянул перчатки и, обмотав веревкой ладонь, сиганул с крыши, со свистом пролетая мимо нужного ему окна и крайне неудачно врезаясь в соседнее. Исключительно из вредности треснувшее стекло рассыпается, не выдержав столкновения с Наруто, гостеприимно впуская летящего по инерции демона в темный кабинет. Отряхиваясь от засыпавших его мелких осколков, неудачно вписавшись в массивный письменный стол, Кьюби попытался устоять на ногах, изумленно присвистнув, когда перед глазами прояснилось:  
\- Это я удачно…залетел, – поздравил себя демон.   
Вместо нужной ему спальни Хьюги Неджи, Наруто попал в его кабинет, и похоже опоздал, в комнате он был не один. Первым, кого он идентифицировал, стал чертов Аматерасу. Эльф, облаченный в древние лохмотья, стоял перед неприметной в стене нишей и бубнил молитвенно-ругательную абракадабру черт ведает на каком языке.  
Не прекращая ни на секунду сеанс вызова очередного пакостливого духа, вечный противник на секунду обернулся, презрительно скривившись при виде взъерошенного Узумаки, поднял брови и дернул головой, то есть повел себя как обычно, оправдывая звание самой ублюдочной задницы на свете. Наруто, не оставшись в долгу, лучезарно ухмыльнулся, замечая наконец и остальных присутствующих в комнате: связанную вампиршу с горящими белыми газами, полной грудью и прочими достоинствами и не менее прекрасную блондинку, лежащую на полу.  
«Я кобель», - с грустью констатировал демон, с трудом отводя взгляд от совершенных ножек в соблазнительных белых чулках. Надо сказать, что сделал он это как нельзя вовремя, так как Аматерасу похоже закончил свой сеанс ворожбы и направлялся прямо к нему, сверкая красными глазищами, и судя по искрящимся по его рукам молниям, с совершенно однозначными намерениями.  
-Ты! – в этот раз эльф все же снизошел до разговора.   
\- Я, – жизнерадостно подтвердил Узумаки, отскакивая в сторону от прущего на него врага, - а ты кого ждал? – он завертел головой в поисках мало-мальски пригодного для щита предмета, но ничего похожего поблизости не наблюдалось. Аматерасу проигнорировал вопрос, кажется, он все еще помнил свое обещание отрезать ему уши, чем и собирался незамедлительно заняться. Впрочем, и у самого Наруто имелось немного оснований желать сопернику долгих лет жизни. Уворачиваться от атак взбешенного эльфа занятие крайне неблагодарное, так что наплевав на собственную репутацию одного из сильнейших демонов, непредсказуемый, как истинный сын пекла, Кьюби швыряется сейчас всем, что под руку подвернется, грохочет и богохульствует.  
\- Ты, мечта экзорциста, - сегодня и Аматерасу изменяет своим привычкам, - дерись как мужчина, - рычит он, уклоняясь от массивного цветочного горшка.   
\- Чтобы ты опять спер мою технику, как в прошлый раз? - голубые глаза откровенно смеются. Узумаки замирает, с улыбкой наблюдая, как извечный соперник легко уходит от летящего в него антикварного кресла, недоуменно приподнимая левую бровь, усмехаясь, практически взлетает в воздух, перепрыгивая через второе, и красиво на взлете вписывается лбом в непонятно откуда и куда летевшую китайскую вазу. Звучный хлопок, град осколков и вредный эльф шумно обрушивается к его ногам.  
-Думал, я не узнаю собственное заклятие? - рядом с подбитым Аматерасу материализуется дышавший перегаром демон и с довольным видом защелкивает на чужом запястье браслет наручника. Серебряная цепь теперь тянется от тонкого запястья эльфа к руке Наруто, и Аматерасу с отвращением понимает, на этот раз его все-таки поймали. Он на мгновение закрывает глаза, пытаясь нащупать хоть искру чакры, но тщетно.  
-Эти наручники я нашел в том самом подземелье, где ты меня бросил, - подтверждает его подозрения Кьюби и, дернув за цепь, рывком поднимает эльфа с пола. Тот шипит, не желая подчиняться и вставать, но холодный металл больно врезается в плоть, оставляя синяки. Голубые глаза больше не смеются, их взгляд потяжелел, но Аматерасу лишь криво усмехается, за два года бесконечных стычек, драк и ловушек, у него было время изучить приемы врага. Шаг вперед и он почти прижимается к демону, перехватывая его пальцы, уже зацепившие леску на конце которой закреплен отравленный стилет. Так близко друг к другу они впервые, и эльф не отводит настороженного взгляда, рассматривая Узумаки как в первый раз. Упрямый подбородок с ямочкой, прямой нос, красивые губы, три тонких шрама на каждой щеке. Шрамы кстати свежие, и охотник ловит себя на мысли, что ему интересно, кто оставил эти отметины. Наруто же продолжает что-то зло выговаривать, но он его не слушает. Сейчас они рядом, нос к носу, как два зверя, чувствуют напряжение, разлитое между ними, и пульс все никак не может успокоиться.   
– Семь гребаных часов, - продолжает бухтеть Узумаки, наклоняясь к нему так близко, что его челка щекочет нос эльфа, – высосанный подчистую, без чакры, без свитков, без карты… и ты думал, что в следующий раз я не подготовлюсь к достойной встрече, ублюдок? - Эльф прикрывает глаза, словно прислушивается к чему-то слышимому лишь ему, а затем неожиданно цепко хватается за плечо демона, притягивая того к себе.- Добе, - губы Аматерасу практически касаются излишне говорливого рта. – Заткнись. У нас проблема.  
Зрачок меняет форму, радужка цвет, и демон опасно щерится, но уж слишком возбужден обычно невозмутимый соперник, уставившись ему поверх плеча. Кьюби резко оборачивается. Позабытая в пылу их стычки вампирша стоит теперь у самого окна, положив окровавленную руку на лобастую голову знакомого зверя. Карминовые глаза гвенвивар светятся недобрым огнем, как и у его хозяйки. - Сволочь, скажи, что мне это просто снится, – требует Наруто, оглядываясь на стоящего рядом эльфа, но тот лишь отрицательно качает головой. – Тогда шевели задницей. Сваливаем отсюда, – в кой-то веки надменный эльф был полностью согласен с демоном. Парни дружно рванули к ближайшему окну. И прежде чем сигануть с четвертого этажа, Аматерасу еще успел подумать, что он, пожалуй, окончательно рехнулся, раз позволил демону схватить себя за руку.  
Спокойно улыбнувшись, Хината мысленно дает команду – и черная тень срывается в погоню, но никто так и не обратил внимания, что там где раньше была стена, сейчас светился рассеянным сиреневым светом провал - портал в иное измерение, и в самой глубине в прозрачном коконе, утробно урча и чавкая, ворочалось нечто, похожее на гигантскую гусеницу.

*

Как долго они бежали по ночному городу, Саске уже не помнил, зато он отчетливо понимал, что его собственный идеальный план сыграл в ящик, и все из-за чертового демона, который вечно появляется там, где не надо.  
-Кажется, не имеет особого смысла спрашивать, почему все, что ты делаешь, ты делаешь исключительно через жопу! – обозначил переполнявшее его раздражение эльф, старательно не обращать внимания на острую боль. Тот крохотный запас чакры, который у него оставался после ночных приключений, он потратил на заклинание, в результате которого их неконтролируемое падение из окна превратилось в слегка управляемое. Разбиться они не разбились, но вот приземление вышло на редкость неудачным, особенно для Саске. Упав навзничь первым, он больно приложился копчиком, а рухнувшая сверху демоническая туша выбила из легких оставшийся воздух и отдавила острыми коленями живот   
\- Так, я немного не догнал, это ты сейчас так намекаешь, что я виноват в том, что мы оба топаем в наручниках? – искренне возмутился Узумаки, ныряя в узкий переулок и больно сжимая его ладонь.  
\- Да какого хрена ты их вообще одел? – выдирая пальцы из цепкой хватки и не желая держаться с идиотом за руки.  
\- А такого, что ты пер на меня со своими молниями, а от них только эта хрень и помогает, - в очередной раз поражая Учиху своей рудиментарной грамматикой честно признался демон, и снова ухватив его за руку, потащил за собой. - Шикарная была идея полностью лишить нас чакры, - не желал признавать логичность доводов Учиха, - особенно если учесть, что за нами гонится гвенвивар и что пря…- замолчав на полуслове, эльф застыл посреди улицы, словно пустил там корни. Сбившийся с шага Узумаки недовольно обернулся и резко дернул за цепь, но Саске лишь отрицательно мотнул головой.  
-Блядь, ну что опять, - чертов засранец достал Наруто до печенок: только и знал что фыркать, недовольно бухтеть и поливать его грязью, пока он из последних сил тащил их обоих к выходу из города, плутая по узким переулкам, пытаясь если не запутать зверя, то хоть выиграть немного времени. – Значит, слушай сюда, и если это не предложение как нам по-быстрому свалить из Конохи, даже рот не раскрывай, хватит нам тут стоять. Потопали. 

Предложение, точнее идея у Саске как раз была, усмехнувшись, он достал из сапога нож и с большим удовольствием резанул им демона по пальцам. И так же стремительно эльф перехватил руку Наруто, собиравшегося хорошенько треснуть вредоносного ублюдка. Удерживая его запястье, Аматерасу поймал потемневший взгляд, кивнул на стену, поворачиваясь спиной и соскальзывая ладонью по чужим пальцам. Сдавив их и безбожно обдирая о шершавый камень, он изобразил своей импровизированной кистью на облупившейся стене нечто, что при достаточно богатом воображении могло сойти за символ силы. С точки же зрения трезво смотрящего на подобные глупости демона – и так паршиво выглядящий кусок стены, разукрашенный кровавой мазней отбившего последние мозги эльфа, стал выглядеть еще гаже. Первым делом Наруто вернул себе зверски болящую, вконец ободранную конечность.   
\- Ну и что это сейчас было? – от идеи дать в морду резко повеселевшему эльфу демон отказался скрипя сердцем, сдерживало его только понимание, что в этом случае пострадавшей конечности станет только хуже. - Сволочь, даже не думай ухмыляться…  
\- Добе, - Саске закатил глаза, картинно поражаясь чужой необразованности. - Даже ты дол…  
-Как. Ты. Меня. Сейчас. Назвал? – забыв о преследующем их звере и окончательно выйдя из себя, хищно оскалившись, Узумаки наступал на эльфа.  
\- Говорю как есть, - надменно отозвался Саске, - Напряги обе свои рабочие извилины. Это, - бледная рука ткнула в собственную мазню, - задержит гвенвивар, он же страж крови. А выход из Конохи у тебя прямо под носом. – Он вновь, как и в особняке, ухватил Узумаки за плечо, указывая в конец переулка.- Там главная площадь. Видишь колодец? Если в него прыгнуть сработает поставленный эльфами древний навигатор. Главное знать заклинание-ключ.  
-Какие шансы?  
-Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.   
Узумаки улыбнулся, тряхнув волосами, сжал пальцы Саске.  
-Значит, ты у нас быстро бегаешь, Аматерасу? – усмехнулся Наруто и неожиданно несильно ткнул кулаком в плечо эльфа. Тот поднял брови, чуть растеряно моргнул, а потом просто улыбнулся. И это была самая красивая улыбка, которую когда-либо видел Узумаки.  
Карминовые глаза замершего на крыше зверя сузились, провождая две бегущие внизу фигурки, выскочившие из узкого переулка и по пути сбив с ног влюбленную парочку, добравшиеся до старого колодца. Нелепо взмахнув руками, демон прыгнул первым, увлекая за собой странного эльфа. А Хината, стоящая в развороченном кабинете брата, загадочно улыбнулась собственным мыслям.  
*  
Саске очнулся, жадно глотая воздух. Потолок неприятно кружился, и он зажмурился, облизнув растрескавшиеся губы. Не открывая глаз, протянул руку, нашарив в темноте очки и неловко забарахтавшись - голова пока еще кружилась - поднялся с кресла, с ненавистью выдергивая провода, идущие от платиновой пайцы в его шее к недовольно гудящему процессору. Когда они с Кьюби встретятся в следующий раз, он даст парню все основания, чтобы его убить. Саске злился, не желая признаваться в собственной слабости даже самому себе, но все это никак не отменяло того простого факта, что, пожалуй, впервые за все эти годы в игре он встретил кого-то, кого он бы хотел видеть не только соперником. Учиха зашипел и, развернувшись, пнул чертово кресло. Все лучше, чем калечить почти драгоценную технику. Больше всего на свете Саске сейчас хотел кого-нибудь убить…а еще чтобы один знакомый упертый на всю голову идиот стал его союзником. 

Продолжение следует…


End file.
